The War Within
by TranGodSlayer
Summary: Zeus having enough of the bloodthirsty God of War decided to punish him, and what better way to punish a God than making him a mortal boy. Now the powerless God of War must go to school full of Drama and friendship, will he succeed to change or will his story remain the same.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians_**

* * *

The modern world and thy old, the war had never changed. The tactics, the place, and the people who fight in it could change.

Then why the notion of war does not change with time?

A mortal theory would be the reason for war does not change. Humans fight for insignificant things like power, land, and love. The conclusion of this conflicts always stayed the same, for both sides loses the same.

But the Gods and the supernatural society knew better. There is only one person responsible for this bloodshed and slaughter that came upon the world, a person that was born that way and nothing has changed him for the better or the worse.

Ares, the God of War was a cruel and bloodthirsty individual, for he was that way since he opened his eyes and looked at his mother and father with eyes full of malicious intent.

The King and Queen of the Gods could only watch in disgust how their son grew covered in blood and with a spear tightly gripped in his hand. Ares became the most hated and unpopular among the deities, his stories were full of humiliation for him and always pointed as evil intention.

Everything he did and everything he would say will be catastrophic.

So, there was no surprise that his end came quickly by the hand of his own father, and for Olympus, nobody would miss him, and relief will be the only thing he left behind….

* * *

In a small house near the beaches of Florida, the family of the Titaness protector of the Young has a small reunion every Sunday. Leto was a beautiful woman with long golden hair that zigzagged down her back in an elaborate ladder weave.

The Titaness was making dinner for her children, and she silently listens to her children conversion while humming a tune.

"Care to repeat that, Apollo?" Said her daughter with a level of threat in her voice, as if her demands were not answered, the pain would be the last of his worries.

The woman talking is Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, the Moon, Chastity, Animals, and the Wilderness. She is an extremely beautiful woman, surpassing her mother, something Leto was proud of. She has that natural beauty with auburn hair that not all woman could have. Her more predominate thing was her eyes that changed from glowing silver to a striking silvery yellow as the winter moon.

Her attire was nothing special for the occasion, she usually wears black leggings and a silver tunic.

"Of course, Lil' Sis! I said how can you be the older sister when I have the certificate that clearly says I'm the older sibling!" Apollo, her twin, was the stupidest God, she could have asked for a brother. The difference between them was like the sun and the moon…. Quite literally.

Apollo took after their mother, he is a tall and muscular blond man with bright blue eyes, and unlike his sister stoic face. He has a grin plastered on his face, so there was no secret that this man is the God of the Sun, Light, Healing, poetry, Archery, and Prophecy.

"What certificate!?" Exclaimed Artemis who was losing her patience by the minute, for her brother was the only one who knew how to push the right buttons for her temper to flare.

"You see Lil' Sis" Apollo snap his fingers and a diploma appeared on his hand. "This little piece of paper recognize that I have passed the university, meaning that I'm the most prepared for Human society." He let a smirk escape his lips seeing her shock and in his opinion 'awe' look.

"So, what? That doesn't mean you're older!" she said after losing her shock.

She was bewilderment, her _BROTHER OF ALL GODS_ had passed the University. She thought Kinder Garden was above him but look at that, even Goddesses could be amazed.

"Oh no, no, no Lil' Sis! You simply don't understand." Apollo sighs like he was talking to a little kid, something that pissed off the Goddess of the Hunt.

"Apollo's right, Artemis! Technically speaking, he has more possibilities to find a job and have a stable live hood like an actual adult." Her mother voice broke their bickering and looked at the kitchen where their mother continued making dinner.

"HA! Even Mother knows that if we were mortals, I would be the older one!" Apollo pointed a finger at her, for his face told of smugness and satisfaction.

"Mother!" The Goddess felt betrayed, the Titaness and her were the ones to tease Apollo not the other way around.

"Now Arty, you know mother is the best, and what did you say last time we came home? Oh yes! 'Apollo, Mother knows the best'" His grin was getting bigger and bigger as the conversation advances. Finally, he was not the butt of the joke.

Now Apollo #5 super deluxe master plan was a go!

"If you think you are older than me, the only thing you need to do is…" he put his hands in front of his face, making a shadow hide his smile.

"Go to college." He laughs like a maniac at this.

"But we know you need first to pass high school, and you can't even stand men, much less hormonal teenagers!"

Leto put the plates over the dinner table where her children were having an interesting conversation going on. She watches with amusement at how her son could laugh like a lunatic while being strangled by his sister.

"Shut up! I could go to high school and pass easily, even better, I could get better grades than you!" She exclaimed while crossing her arms over her bust.

"Muajajajajajajajajaja! Then I bet your ass, you can't do this. And, if you decide to quit, you must admit that I am the older sibling!" His master plan revealed, and the pieces on the table. It was only time for his plan to take fruition and be the OLDER SIBLING FOR LAIFU.

"I accept! You mass of gas, but if I win, you must admit that I am the older one!" she roared at him, for she knew she could make it and for Apollo to admit the truth was tempting, more would be the sweet revenge and fill her soul with happiness.

His embarrassment and humiliation over his loss will be the best day of her life.

"Oh, my baby girl is going to school!" sitting down, she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Mom…just no."

"My baby sister is going to school!" The God of Sun, like her mother, clapped his hands.

"Shut up, Apollo. You're adopted." Said brother mutter 'critical hit' and hit the table with his face. Artemis face void of any emotion, but Leto could clearly see satisfaction in her eyes.

After that, dinner was normal. Both children told their mother how the week was and the small interesting things that occurred on Olympus.

"How is your father?" Leto always makes this question every Sunday they had their small reunion.

"He's fine, still have that frowned printed on him." Apollo shrugged his shoulder.

"Father has more work after… you know." Artemis said trying to be more specific about the situation.

"Oh, have you heard any news of Ares?" Leto may not have met the God of War face to face, but his stories told a lot of him. Something that her children didn't want a meeting to occur.

"Nah, after Dad took him down. There is no news of him." Apollo put a thoughtful face. "It is strange, Zeus punished him and now nobody knows of him. Guess Dad is the only one who knows where he is."

"I'm quite happy how things are. We don't need that buffoon of a man anymore." The Goddess of the Moon had the voice as glacial like a winter night.

"I hope he is okay." Leto could not condemn someone who simply did not know.

"But enough of that, now that you're going to school, Artemis. It will be SOOO exciting, think of all the boyfriends you'll have!"

"Mother!"

"hehe!"

And for the rest of the night, Leto and Apollo tease the poor Goddess. The family left with only one question after dinner.

Where was the God of War?

* * *

In a dark alley near the high school of Sobu, there was a group of teenagers fighting quite furiously, but the interesting part is the majority, if not all men were wearing the same uniform and the only one who wore different uniform looked beat up with all the bruises and blood on him. Even with these, he did not let go of the bat in his hand.

The battle if you can call it that was a massacre, the group of men continue to beat up the kid who injuries extended. But the kid still got up, and every time someone beat him down, he fights back. The bat slowly got cracks as the kid defend himself and with great difficulty, he spotted the leader and concentrate only him.

"Fuck you, bitch!"

The thunderous crack of his bat breaking silence the alley. The minions saw in terror at how their 'friend' jaw shattered with a good hit, for the only sound there was after that was the soft whimpers of the group.

"Grab your fuck Buddy and get the fuck out of here!" His voice thunder as they scrambled to grab their leader and scatter, for he stood tall and ready to continue to fight even when he knew no muscle would reply. After they left, he stood there in silence before a fit of coughing broke him out of his trance.

He stumbled before falling, and the thud sound of his bat hitting floor silence his not graceful fall.

Before darkness could claim him, he saw his bat slowly being cover by his own blood.

 _'I hate this.'_

The bell of the school woke him up from his slumber, and he could clearly feel his bones screaming at him to not move. The young mortal paying no mind to his body, he decided it was time to get up and with great difficulty his body got up.

He looked around to find something that clarifies his location. Near him, a window shows his reflection and saw something he did not want to see.

A teenager of sixteen of age with blond hair that had dried blood on it and one of his sapphire eyes was covered by a swollen shiner. His face had whiskers birthmarks something that nobody believes him and thought that were tattoos.

He is a handsome boy but the bruises, the dried blood, and cuts on him shadowed his appearance by a margin.

He is Naruto Uzumaki, the delinquent and loner of Sobu high school.

Naruto wears the school uniform that consists of a black blazer, black formal pants, and black shoes. He always uses a long black headband that had an orange swirl at the center.

The delinquent slowly walks towards his classroom. He thought by now everyone should have left to their clubs, and his things should be the only things left behind. Entering the classroom 2-A, Naruto grabs his stuff and put it in his backpack. Everything he did and every time he moved, it hurt like hell and left him quite cranky.

So, when someone said his name, he did not hide his annoyance.

"What do you want?" his voice was gruff and full of anger.

"What happened?" That soft voice full of concern pissed him more than ever. Naruto turned around to speak but a warm hand caresses his cheek.

"Nothing of your business." He replied.

The woman in question is his classroom teacher and guidance counselor, Hestia Vesta. She is a sweet looking and beautiful in an unpretentious way, with an honest smile, warm brown eyes, and black hair that framed her face in ringlets.

"Naruto, you know I'm here for you, right?" Something inside him moved at her concern but was easily swatted by his anger.

"Fuck off! I don't need your help or any type of help." He said. Why can't she leave him alone, she only tried to make him a weakling.

"You're quite grumpy this day," she put her hand under her jaw reprising the thinking pose. "And language!" she pointed out.

"I don't care." Naruto grabs his bag and tried bypassing her, but she took a grip on his blazer.

"You know your essay have a pretty morbid way to see the world."

"Whatever."

"Most of your classmates told me how their vacation went and how entertaining they passed the time with their friends."

"fuck those pussies."

"language!"

"Whatever teach."

Sighing she looked sadly at him, she grew to attach to this boy over his years in this school. He tried so hard to go against the world, that even to her, it was a bit inspiring.

Naruto was a rebellious little thing, he did whatever society said he should not do. He did what he wanted and obeyed no one. Hestia liked that about him, but she could see a vast ocean of his loneliness in his eyes, and she as the awesome Aunt will help him out.

"I have a favor to ask."

Naruto curiosity peaked, for he knew she could make it a demand, but she went for a favor instead. Meaning, soon he could cash that favor.

"I'm listening."

"Great! Follow me."She paid no mind to his reply and with a grin on her face, she started walking away.

Both entered a classroom, and the first thing he took notice was the girls inside. The first girl was a little bit younger than him, maybe a year or two younger, she has brown hair, with innocent green eyes. Her face was a little chubby, maybe from baby fat that she did not take care, but her chubby face makes her a cute girl for most guys.

But Looking closer, he could tell she was too sweet and hyperactive for his health. She was humming happily while reading upside down on her chair.

The other girl of the room grabs his attention with her silver eyes, not a common color. Her face was stoic and-

"Vesta-Sensei!" The hyperactive girl said in delight.

"Hello, Haruka." Hestia smile at her, but her smile widened looking at the last girl in the room.

"How are you doing today, Artemis?"

"Fine." Her reply was short, meaning she was annoyed. Her classes today must have ruined her mood, Hestia thought.

"Well, I will get out of your hair. I just wanted to present to you this young man who wants to join the club." Her melodic voice did not convince him any bit, and her pushing him to get him to speak was not helping her at all.

 _'Damn it all to hell! This is a tramp!'_

"Uzumaki Naruto… Here for punishment." He forced a smile to appear.

"There you go! See…easy, right?" Hestia said with a giggle.

 _'no is not, you Demon Woman'_

"Welcome to the Community Club, Uzu-kun!" Haruka throws confetti out of nowhere.

 _'Fuck! Don't call me that.'_

"I Hope we can get along and be the best of friends." She bounces around the room while flowers and bubbles appeared behind her.

' _WTF! She's a magician or something.'_

"Look I don't want- "before Naruto could finish his sentence. The quiet girl knows as Artemis changes the page of the book and said.

"Shut up. You got fooled here, deal with it." The most infuriating thing she did was to say it with boredom.

"Who the hell are you!?" Naruto pointed at her.

"You must be retarded if you didn't hear Vesta-Sensei saying my name…in a silent small room, for shame." She kept reading without a care for the world.

Naruto having enough of her, he lifts her up, grabbing her by her clothes. He could hear Haruka gasp and Hestia sighing but his attention was in this stoic looking girl that was now glaring at him.

"What do you think are doing, you buffoon?" she said.

"What do you think, you fucking doll." He glares at her.

"Aaaaaaaah no fighting please!" Haruka swings her arms around having no clue of what to do in this situation. "Ummm Vesta-Sensei! A little help here!" when she looked around, there was no teacher to speak of.

"AAAAAAH she vanished!"

Hestia looked at the club with a president running around in circles inside the room, while a Goddess in disguise has a glaring contest with the new member.

 _'Artemis, I leave him in your care.'_

* * *

 _ **Well, I have this idea for a long time and thought why not. I hope you like the chapter and get to know this Naruto who's temper have no end.**_

 _ **Leave a review and as always I'll see you guys next chapter. :P**_


	2. Chapter 2: Cookies and Courage

"I. Hate. My. Life." Gritting his teeth, Naruto watches at the back of the class.

The classroom 2-A was boring in his mind and nobody stood out in the past, but with recent events change that. He could clearly see one person in particular at the front of the class, right in front of the teacher desk. Like a good little student, she did not divert her attention elsewhere that wasn't the class.

Artemis feeling eyes on her since the beginning of the class, she turned around to stare at the glaring eyes of a blond moron. Raising an eyebrow in a challenging way, telling him what he would do about it, she returned to the class ahead. Paying no mind to the annoyed delinquent behind.

'Why that little!'

Since the blond entered the club, they were like dogs and cats, at each other throats all the time. Haruka the president of the club tried her best to be the intermediary between the two to no avail. These fights made the others club have complained from the noises they made every day, but Hestia paid no mid to those as she knew how 'passionate' Naruto could be and how the 'nonchalant' attitude from Artemis could agitate that fire that was Uzumaki.

The heavens bells ring true as the students pack their things and went their respective club or activities.

* * *

Naruto sighing at his fate walked toward his club, dragging his feet like it would slow him down. Looking at the door of the club, he frowned before entering. Looking around for a seat, he searches for a seat away from the doll that was Artemis. All the desks were piled up in cluttered along the edge of the room with a long table in the middle, the blond came to the conclusion that it was used as a storage room.

"NARUTO! WELCOME BACK!" Haruka gave a scream before hug-tackling the delinquent.

"Get off! You sugar-induced beast!" Naruto tried to take her off, but her grip was strong for a smaller girl like her.

"Waaagh! You don't love me!"

"Heck no! Let me go!"

With the speed of Hermes himself, Haruka teleported to the seat beside the Goddess.

"Artemis, he still doesn't warm up to us!" she bawled her eyes out.

"Why do you keep trying? It is easy to see an animal like him can't be tamed." Her words should have pissed him off, but it was her monotone voice that makes him explode.

"What was that, bitch!?"

"I'll kill you."

"Please, no fighting between members! Again!" The president whines in a desperate way to stop the very day catastrophe that was these two.

* * *

The members of the community club looked at the door in disbelief as the sound of the knocking was heard in the room.

"What should we do!?" Haruka whispers in complete shock as she witnessed the first time someone knocks on that door. Hestia did not count as she just opened the door and walk in with both her pals.

"Tell them we are not here!" The blond whispers in return, both members were motionless looking at the only way to enter this club.

The Auburn Goddess rolled her eyes and decided to open the door herself. While ignoring the clear signals of Haruka to stop, and the stupid blond glaring at her.

"Hello?"

Their surprise multiplied as the person on the other side reveals herself.

Aya Furuta was a beautiful girl with blond hair and light brown eyes, and a buxom figure that she had in common with Artemis and their teacher Hestia.

'Now that I think about it. Artemis, Aya, and teach Vest are extremely beautiful women. What's with this school?'

"Hello, how can we help you?" Her monotone tone broke him out of his thoughts to deadpanned at her.

"Yeah! So, you are the community club? The one that helps out?" her fidgety posture told everyone that she was nervous to ask for help.

Hearing the question, the president happiness came back to her, making the delinquent hiss at her radiant aura of rainbows and sunshine. Scoffing Naruto decided to distract himself while the girls talk.

"I would like to learn to make cookies, as the videos and books I read didn't help at all." Aya let a nervous laugh.

"ooooooooh! I know how to make ones!" With stars filled eyes, she let her excitement direct her movement.

'Maybe I should see how things are in district yellow or district orange?' Staring at the fan in the ceiling, he contemplates which needed his upfront attention.

"Naruto, come on! We have our first job to do!" With an exciting scream, she grabs his arm and drags him to who knows where.

Sighing Artemis made assign with her hand to follow her. "Don't mind those two, they are always like that."

"They are…Lively?"

"Huh? Lively?" the huntress turned to stare at the blonde.

"Okay, they're weird."

"That what I thought."

* * *

"Fuck off! I will not enter this hell!"

"Don't be a baby. And. Just. Get. In." She exclaims trying to push him inside the kitchen, were the 'friendly' gastronomy club let them have the kitchen for themselves, for the delinquent did not just threaten them of bodily harm and other things if they did not get the hell out of the room.

"HELL NO, IM A MAN!"

"STOP BEING MEAN AND GO IN!"

With a twitching eyebrow, Artemis decided to start the lesson with Aya.

"You ask for help to make cookies, right?" Artemis tried to 'break' the ice.

"Yeah." A nervous smile was on Aya face as her attention was on the door where both members were having their 'fight'

"Eyes here." Artemis broke her attention from them and stare at the table where a variety of ingredients were presented.

"Now as we wait for the head chef, you must know that making any type of food or dessert remember to wash your hands before any step."

"Yup, Yup."

In the doorway, a red face Haruka tried her best to push her stubborn sempai, said person looked almost bored, making no effort to move.

"Bleewgh!" Was the sound of the president falling down to the floor, for the blond stop the struggle and took a step back and let gravity take its course.

"how about I guard the door while you help doll with the cookies… I don't even know how to cook so I couldn't help in there anyway." Naruto shrugging stood there without looking back at the tear face of Haruka.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place!" With a sniff, she went to help in the baking.

"fucking weirdo." He said in a low voice.

"I heard that! Ten yen to the bad words jar." She replied.

'like hell, I'll go near a fucking jar.'

Two hours passed as Apollo chariot took its final cameo and hide in the horizon leaving behind a beautiful combination of orange and the night sky.

"This suck." Said the demotivated blonde as she looked at the burned cookies on her plate, while Artemis and Haruka plates looked the same.

"Maybe, I didn't quite remember like I used to do, tehee!" she hit her head and stick her tongue out.

"Failure." The Goddess stare in despair at her work and compared it to the heavenly cookies that Aunt Hestia or her mother could make. She came the conclusion she needed another millennium to compare to them.

"So that is where the burned smell came from," Naruto said while walking towards them. Hearing his point, the girls lower their head in shame and embarrassment. Aya did not notice when he took a cookie from her plate and took a bite of it.

'…Fuck…' His face got pale and suppressed the gag that tried to throw the carbon taste out of his mouth.

'Fuck I'll shit diamonds if I eat it.' The stare of the girls and looking right at the expecting eyes of Aya, he did not have a choice what he said.

"They're nasty, how the fuck did you make dough motherfucking carbon."

Haruka stares in horror at him and Artemis glare at him with more hate than usual, while the blonde said.

"That bad?" Now the brunette Horror face went to her and the auburn-haired Goddess stare at her in confusion and with a bit of satisfaction that she did not break from his words.

"Yeah that bad, you should be an assassin with that type of food."

Naruto looked in disbelief as Aya right away laugh at his response, being honest with himself, he expected crying and a curse here and there, not this.

"Then what grade would you give it?" When she could control her laughter, she asked.

"4 out of 10, the shape was good, the center was sweet but everything else is disgusting." He said with a nonchalant attitude, taking a page out of her female classmate.

"You're not sad, or angry?" The president of the club question in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm a bit sad. But he also helps me more by telling me the truth and now I can make it better." Aya let a pretty smile in his direction. "So, thanks for your constructive 'review'" The blond looked away as a red tint appeared on his face.

"Whatever." No used to gratitude, our delinquent took a retreating and went his merry way.

"Oh shit!" The chubby brunette exclaimed.

"Haruka!" Artemis stare at her president in disbelief.

"Aya! You, my good lad, made him blush, how did you do that?" She grabs the blonde and shakes her in her place.

"I don't know." She tried to say.

Shaking her head, The Goddess in disguise had a question nagging in her mind.

"Why did you want to learn bakery?"

"Well… there is this guy I want to declare myself, but I don't want to go empty-handed." She fidgets in her place as she looks around in embarrassment.

"How romantic." The brunette squeals with delight.

"Even though I think you're better without him, I hope everything goes right." Artemis proclaimed, in the defiance that she did not like men. She couldn't stop young maiden to stop making mistakes and hope for the better.

"Thanks! Guess my time is running, If I want to make another attempt to make this." Aya grabs her things and lets a smile appeared.

"Thanks for the time and helping me out, I hope we can know more about each other in the future." She runs away, leaving a waving Haruka behind.

Said president tries to silently walk away, but a hand on her shoulder stop her from leaving the kitchen.

"Where are you going? We have to clean this place."

"NOOOOOOO! MY WEAKNESS!"

* * *

The next day everything went normal, classes were boring, some gang tried to make themselves at home in his territory, eat lunch. But when the bells rang signifying the end of classes, that is where everything went to hell.

Naruto walking to the storage room known as his club, he noticed a crowd up ahead. Letting a scoff at people getting his way, he pushed everyone who stood in his way. Until he got in the center of the crowd where Aya was a stuttering mess in front of a pretty boy whom facial expression looks bored.

In her hands, a plastic bag with cookies was practically crushed by her grip.

"I Don't thin-k this is a place to t-alk." She whispers in a vain way to make him get the hint.

"Nah, if you want to talk we can do it here." His voice was rich and deep, sounding almost like a prince.

"Well, Eito, i-I Just want to tell something-g." The crowd attention was upon them, not helping in the confidence of the girl.

"Yeah?" His nonchalant response was virtually alike from the monotone voice of Artemis. Something that makes him angry right off the bat.

"We know- We are- I'm just wanted to tell how I feel." Naruto lifts an eyebrow as she stops stuttering and gains courage when she saw him.

"Maybe we don't know everything about each other, but the time we have together I appreciat"

"Look." Sighing the pretty boy raised his hand to stop her from continuing.

"I don't know where that love of yours came about, we are friends and I like it that way. If you don't want to continue being friends that fine by me" He shrugs his shoulder.

Naruto stares at the snickers and the giggling around him, as he did not find the humor in this scene.

"That's fine, we can be friends, if that what you like. Can you just accept my gift at least?" She tried to extend her hand to give him the bag full of cookies, but a raised hand of his and she stop herself.

"Aya stops this, you're making this so much awkward. Do you know how unconformable I am right now?" Eito ruffles his hair in a desperate way to distract himself.

The crowd secretly pointed at her, while snickering became chuckles and the giggling became low laughs. Tears appeared in her eyes but she refused to let them out.

"What happened to you? You weren't like this." Her voice told everyone that she wanted to sob but she suppressed it with her will alone.

"I met someone better, sorry." His voice said otherwise.

The sound of a bag pack resonates over the hallway, as everybody quiets down and stares at the person scowling.

"Everyone fucking scram, now." His voice thunder like an army ready for a bloodbath.

"Shit, Uzumaki!"

"The blond delinquent!?"

"The smiling devil?"

When their brains finally process who was in front of them, they left the place very quickly, leaving the frowning prince and the depressed Aya.

"Hey! What's the deal Uzumaki?"

"I got bored looking." With that said, Naruto sucker punch on his nose.

"Uzumaki-san!" Aya squeal in surprise, and in horror as Eito nose was clearly broken by that punch.

Naruto grabs her by the forearm and walks away, and as they walk Aya kept her head low all the time. Following him to the garden area of the school, Naruto sprawls on the ground without saying anything. They were quiet for the most time as they stare at the sun chariot.

"Thank you." Naruto almost took it for a sound of the wind but heard it all the same.

"Whatever, I just wanted to punch a pretty boy." Grunting he took a small notebook and a pencil from his jacket and scratch something inside of it.

"What did you do?"

"This little book is the [Punch book] and I just erased a pretty boy from my list… and if you're asking Artemis is in the first place from my punch list." He said as he saves his punch note inside his jacket.

Aya laugh while tears travel down her face, Naruto did not make a sound while she let out all her pain. Laughter stop as actual sobbing took its place, for the delinquent close his eyes and stayed vigilant for any intruder.

"Now what will I do with this?" she lifts her bag of cookies as tears did not stop. The blonde was going to throw them away in a fit of anger, but her fellow blond took it from her.

"Give me that, you crybaby." With a frown, he ate one.

"Fucking salty, but you improve at the very least." With that said, he put all the cookies in h9is mouth and chew all the way.

"Why did you eat it, if they are not good." She felt better hearing his small praise, even if that praise was behind many insults.

"Because you have courage, just for that I even help you out." Shrugging Naruto got once again comfortable on the floor.

"Huh?' With her hands, she cleans herself from any tears on her face to look at him.

"Do you think somebody would try to confess in front of anyone that is not her crush?" he let a scoff just thinking of the crowd.

"I fucking hate pussies who laugh when they aren't any better." He turns around to stare at her.

"So yeah, Good fucking job! I'd said. That takes courage and no way in hell will I let anybody badmouth that guts you have." He said.

…

…

…

"Thank you, Naruto." She smiles at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever crybaby." He rolls his eyes.

* * *

"OOOOOH! How was it? Did she break down in front of everyone?" a melodic voice asked with glee.

"No, Uzumaki sucker punch before anything could happen." Eito holding his broken voice proclaimed, as a delicate hand pet his cheek with love.

"Who. Is. Uzumaki?"

"The delinquent of our school." Eito stares at the beautiful smile that appeared on his girlfriend's face.

'How…interesting….'

* * *

 _ **Leave a review and as always I'll see you guys next chapter. :P**_


	3. Chapter 3: Promise and blood

_"What is War for the Gods?" His voice echo through the infinite halls of Olympus. "Do they comprehend the concept behind it?"_

 _"I Know you're upset, but I know he didn't-" A soothing voice tried to reach him, But the man was overly engrossed in his thoughts that he did not listen._

 _"I could care less what **he** feels or thinks." Cracks appeared on the perfect walls as a beautiful spear surface in his hand pulsing with godly power._

 _"Someday, I'll make him eat his words." The lights change from gold to a crimson light, for his spear rumbles in anticipation._

 _"Ares, you don't need to bottle up everything." Soft were her hands as they rub his cheek with affection. "You can tell, I'm here for you."_

 _"Tell me, Hestia, what year is it?" Question the God of war, ignoring everything she said._

 _Sighing she said._

 _"1939"_

 _Ares chuckles before walking away from her, like every other day. Always hiding behind his anger, and not letting anything out. Always the loner God, as even the love of the Goddess Aphrodite could not reach his Heart. He did not look happy at any moment, only on the battlefield would he smile._

 _"Finally, some stress relief." With that said, Ares went where pretending was not needed._

* * *

"Naruto! Naru-kun! Fishcake! Maelstrom!" Haruka shakes the sleepy Delinquent, for she notices a frown plastered on his face, and She gave herself the task to save his sempai from his bad dream.

"Haruka, let him sleep." Sighing Artemis only wanted peace to read her book and the sleeping monkey was the perfect moment for it. But Her president had other plans as she wanted to tell them about a specific matter.

"Like you care." Waking up, his voice was gruff after leaving Morpheus Domain. He glares lightly at her way, not feeling like fighting right now, but never backing up from any challenge.

The Goddess did not dignify with a replied and continues with her reading, and in that moment Naruto was ready for the first round. However, before he could, Haruka stops him.

"Naruto! We have an emergency." Pointing at the ceiling Haruka exclaimed.

"There is always an emergency with you, stupid Beast." Naruto on the floor struggles to make himself comfortable again.

"Lies, you heathen!" her Pointing descend towards him.

"Remember the toilet paper emergency." Naruto lifts a finger.

"Or when there was no food in club emergency." Artemis continues, as Naruto lift another finger.

"Or the I'm bored emergency." Aya head peeks inside before entering with a basket. Naruto nodding his head put another finger up.

"Not you too, Aya!" the Fearless president let crocodiles' tears fall.

"Or Maybe-"

"Okay! Okay! Maybe I use a little bit the word emergency, but this is a really an important situation." Whining she lift a small white flag up.

"So, what is this emergency that needed me in here?" Aya said, while she put the plate on the table and prepared the table for a meal.

"My friends, I notice the low requests this club has over any other club." She climbed on a chair and continue her speech. "I did not notice how girls can be shy about their problems and having to come here and talk about them, I think most would be uncomfortable." She let a sigh of sadness.

' _Oi! You're saying it like you aren't a girl'_

"As the president of the Community club, I propose we make a website!" Haruka imagined the crowd cheering and applauding in the background.

"A website?" Putting a finger under her chin, Aya asked.

"Yep, a website where they can leave messages and be complete anonymity." With a big smile, Haruka felt happy as Artemis and Aya agree with a nod. "With that, I'm sure most would be happy to talk to us, and with that solve our low percentage of requests."

"The only problem I see is how are we going to do the website." Artemis pointed out the only obstacle in their way, as she knew Haruka and her did not have the knowledge to make a website.

"Well-"

A light snore cut their chat, for both of them stare at the sleeping Blond and both girls let a psychopath smile. Aya finishing with the table, let a small giggle as both girls advanced towards the vulnerable boy. Being the good friend, she saves him from the idea they had in mind.

"Food ready!" With the speed of light, both members were seated and ready to take a bite out of Aya cooking, who was getting better each day.

Grunting Naruto was the last one to sit down and looked at his plate. Raising an eyebrow, the blond stare at the bowl of rice topped with beef and onion simmered with a sweet sauce.

"Gyudon?"

"Yep!" Shrugging his shoulder, he took a bite and started to chew.

Aya closed her eyes and prepared herself for any critic, she was not disappointed when **his** voice said.

"Not bad crybaby."

She opened her eyes in surprise as he continued eating her cooking and look at the others reaction. She was extremely happy when she saw Haruka already on her second plate and Artemis was close behind her.

Aya felt joy as her hard work finally paid off, after all the disaster she had to clean and all the failed attempts. Finally, she did something, she was proud to be able to do.

The community club was filled with chat as they eat with gusto, more was the fun when Haruka got greedy and tried to make a run with the food.

* * *

Hestia feeling her domain strengthen, she went where she knew all the magic was happening. Opening the door of the storage room, she felt happy as the students inside and were talking like the good friends they were. Haruka was tied in the chair, desperately demanded Naruto to let her go. Artemis had a small smile during her chat with Aya, who was happily talking like any schoolgirl.

Naruto was eating his second plate, and ignoring completely his president's demands.

Hestia smiled knowing this kind of events would help Ares heal from old wounds and finally letting someone in. she hopes for the best as she slowly and silently closes the door.

After cleaning the table and packing their things, the president makes the final speech of the day.

"Today was a good day! But we have work to do, please research for any kind of information at making a website and bring it tomorrow." Both Aya and Artemis nod, while Naruto groans. "With that said, dismissed!"

* * *

The deities in disguise walk through the hallway of the school when Hestia stood in their way. "Artemis do you have a minute?" She asked.

The Goddess of the hunt gave a nod, and Naruto feeling his presence was not needed continue his walk. However, his teacher had something to said.

"Don't get in trouble, Naruto."

"Meh!" sighing, Hestia stares at the retreating back of the delinquent of the school.

"What do you need me for, Aunt Hestia?" raising an eyebrow, Artemis asked.

"Follow me, please."

* * *

Naruto watches the stars, while he walks towards his home. When he got near his neighborhood, he noticed a usually abandoned warehouse…being…used by some thugs. Groaning, He already decided where his next destination was going to be.

* * *

"Sooooo? How can I help you?" Artemis questions again.

"I wanted to ask a favor." A nervous Hestia was no good, and Artemis knew that. The Goddess of the heart rarely ask for a favor and if she asked is something really important for her. So her curiosity got the better of her.

"Sure, anything for my favorite Aunt." Both smiles at each other, but Hestia smile slower diminished a nervous smile replaced it.

"Can you please help me protect Ares?" Artemis face went for smiling to a deer caught in the headlights, something that if the situation was another. Hestia would find it kind of ironic.

"WHAT?" She did not expect that.

* * *

"Oi! You two, what are you doing in this warehouse?" Naruto pointed at one of the guards protecting the door and both men scoff at him.

"Get lost, Gaki!" Having the greetings finished, Naruto grabs his face before smashing it against the door.

* * *

" _ **Me**_ protecting _**Ares**_?" She said slowly, as though speaking slowly will help her understand better.

"Well…not protecting per say." Hestia tried to find the exact words to say. "Just hide him from anything supernatural."

"You telling me to hide a monkey who throws himself into any fight?" deadpanned Artemis.

* * *

The other guard thinking for a fast way to end the fight launch a punch at his liver, so the sudden pressure in that organ will render him immobile.

 _'Heh! These guys aren't the usual thugs, this pussy went for the weak spot right ahead. Something a simple low-life wouldn't do, they usually go for the head and beat me up until I couldn't stand.'_

Thinking fast, he took a step to the right. Dodging the attack by mere millimeters, the thug used all his strength and left himself wide open for an attack. Naruto being generous gave a life lesson to those who leave an opening by delivering a direct punch in his temple and dropping like a sack of potatoes.

The blond gentleman knocks down the door with a kick before proclaiming.

" **Ares is in the house, bitches!** " He did not notice his slip and entered the building with an insane laugh.

"Teme!" The first he got when he entered was a man jumping into his back and started to choke him. Grabbing his hands, Naruto tried to make a room to breathe. By the minute he notices that it was futile, he throws himself back against the wall hitting the man hung on his back. The thug put more pressure on his hold, and the blond started to see black dots in his vision before in the last ditch to free himself throws himself again with all the strength he got.

Cracks appeared all over the walls and floor, as the strength he used was enough to destroy cement. The thug was left hanging from the human size he made.

 _'What the?'_ Breathing heavily, he shakes his head and advanced more.

* * *

"How about you keep it as a secret that Ares godly powers are coming back to him." Seriously Hestia said.

"…"

"But you already knew that, don't you Artemis?"

* * *

Feeling stronger than any other day of his life, he disposed of any thugs in his way as he came upon the sight of a blindfold kid tied to one of the pillars beside a pile of drugs. His eyes widened realizing, he just got himself into drug dealers affairs.

His situation got worse when a gunshot was heard.

* * *

Artemis felt Ares grow in size and potency since she met his mortal self. From a normal mortal, he slowly becomes a demigod. She felt conflicted as both her loyalty towards her father and her aunt was tested here.

"Artemis, I just want you to trust me with this?" She rubs her head with affection while letting a beautiful smile. "He's harmless now, let him have this small vacation of the usual bloodshed he makes." She said.

"When you think he's a danger for everyone, you can tell Zeus everything, how about that?"

Artemis was left with many questions, but she trusted her Aunt as she would not make any plan that could hurt her family.

"Fine." Sighing the huntress promised.

* * *

Naruto stares at the crimson liquid that was his blood. He stumbled around as the mobsters got closer to him. Even when his vision got blurry, he could see their grins of victory and gritted his teeth.

He hated that grin.

Pieces of memories not of his own pass through his head. All his memories old and new hated that stupid expression, a grin full smugness, and superiority.

He made the same grin because, in all his life, he was the receiver end of that expression.

 _'Fuck that.'_ With a new-found speed that surpasses the eyes of mortal, he took hold of the nearest thug and use him as a human shield.

"Can you give the gun?" he forcedly took the gun from his shield. "Thank you."

The criminals did not hesitate to shot at him, killing his human shield in the process.

He grinned the same way they did and started to slowly walk towards them. Meanwhile, the thugs made a rainstorm of bullets at his direction, only to mutilate even further his shield. The enemy seeing the monster getting closer, they back up in fear.

 _'The world won't change, you must change yourself in this world. Someone say it to me, and he asked, how will you change yourself?'_

They noticed too late their clips got empty before the warehouse became silent. Seeing how fast they wanted to change a magazine, he dropped the bloody torso that remained.

With a war cry, he emptied his ammunition into his enemies with extreme precision. He could see clearly in the dark, and hear clearly their heartbeats stop as bullets penetrate their skulls.

 _'My answer, you become the God of the new world.'_

He stares at the corpses waiting for something, waiting for grief and guilt to fill his being. But…

 _'I feel nothing.'_ He chuckles realizing how broken he was and decided to save the kid who trashed in his place.

"Hello? Is it over?" The nervous kid squirms.

"Yeah, you fucking pansy." He drops his gun and walks through the corpses. He unties him from the post and holds him like a sack of potatoes.

"What are you doing?" shouted the boy.

"We're leaving the place." He did not want to see a kid throwing up seeing some little blood.

"Can you grab the backpack?" Naruto looked around and saw the bag almost at the entrance.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Groaning he left the place.

* * *

Now outside of the warehouse, he drops the kid and let himself untie the rest of the rope.

"Thanks, mister-"The boy stopped when he removed his blindfold.

"Uzumaki-sama" The kid exclaimed in surprise.

"You know me?" He raised an eyebrow before throwing his backpack at him.

Opening his bag, he grabs a pair of round glasses and put them on.

"It is really you, sempai!" he let a girlish scream. "You're the hero of every outcast in Sobu high school! The law of no bullying in your territory is our safe haven."

Sweat dropping, Naruto remembered putting that law so only _he_ could bully, but he got bored of the weak prey.

Looking at the kid in more detail, he noticed he was younger than him by a few years. Maybe Haruka age, but his height really doesn't help make him look older.

"Your name?"

"Daichi Goya!" a blue-haired boy replied as he searches his backpack, before getting out a laptop and check for any damage.

"Okay don't get yourself in trouble again, nerd." Naruto had the faint idea that Hestia was giggling at the irony.

"Wait, sempai!" he grabs his things and stood in front of his way. "Let me be in your gang!" The kid stares into the annoyed eyes of his future boss.

"First, I don't have a gang." His eyebrow twitches in anger. "And second, a nerd like you couldn't help at all."

"But! I'm good with the computer, and can hack into any server you want or have the best game on my lap." He desperately tried to make himself useful.

'I propose we make a website!'

"Tell me, nerd, can you make a website?" Naruto let a smirk appeared as Daichi nodded.

"Tomorrow enter this room at 3:00 pm" He laughs at his fortune, for he won't need to do anything as someone will do it for him.

"Hai, Aniki!"

"Don't call me that, nerd."

"Sorry, Aniki!"

"You think you're funny?"

"No, Aniki!"

 _'Fucking loser.'_

* * *

The next day at the storage room, Naruto climbed on a chair and make his speech.

"Beast! Crybaby! And Doll! I have solved our dilemma like the boss I am." He crossed his armed and let a smirk appeared, as he grabbed the attention of his club.

"Yesterday, I looked everywhere for the best computer expert that could help us." His smirk could not get any bigger, for the nerd have perfect timing and entered the classroom.

Ignoring Artemis eye-rolling, he introduced his bitch.

"This nerd will make the website for us."

"Welcome to the community club, Daichi!"

"Thanks, Haruka."

"You know him, Haruka?" Aya lifts an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yep! He's in my classroom." She quickly pales when all the members of her club glare at her with red dots as eyes.

"And you didn't think to ask him for help." The three said at the same time.

"I forgot, Tehee!" she hit her head and stick her tongue out.

"Fuck you! That is not going to help you this time!" Naruto tries to tackle her, as she let a scream and runs for her dear life.

"Now the question we should ask is what did you do to meet Daichi here?" Artemis asked and at the same time-saving Haruka life.

"I don't what are you talking about." He glares at her, trying to make her drop the conversation.

"Don't act stup… stop being stupid for a second and tell me!"

"Stupid bitch, I don't have to tell you anything!" Naruto lifts her up again and shakes her left and right. Artemis having enough head-butted him, starting a fight.

"Not again!" Haruka whines before she throws herself towards the fight.

"Naruto! You're going to suffocate her!" Aya was the second to enter the fight as she noticed how both deities were fighting while Haruka was suffocating under them.

Sweat dropping Daichi switch on his laptop and started working on the website.

* * *

Outside Hestia hears the oddness that was the community club and look at the door plate. The blank sign was now decorated with stickers. She giggles as she stares at them.

A candy _(Haruka)_

A half-moon _(Artemis)_

A cartoonish sword _(Naruto)_

A frying pan _(Aya)_

She hopes for the best, for dark times were ahead.

* * *

 ** _WAAAAH! This chapter was a nightmare. I have to make it like 3 times, but finally, I got this chapter out of the way. I big 'thank you' for all the support, and I also noticed two reviews pointing out how harsh Olympus was towards Ares. I shouldn't tell you about that, but I can say that there is more meaning in that sentences._**

 _ **Leave a review and as always I'll see you guys next chapter. :P**_


End file.
